


the time we have left

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Androids, M/M, Mecha Au, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun leads a rebellion, his banner flying high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aviary

**Author's Note:**

> This is like some weird Gundam plus Clover mash up IDEK
> 
> Written for YGO Ship Olympics prompt Duel + challenge of No Cards

**11:00 AM**

Kurosaki Shun is branded a terrorist.

A stamp on his name that’s never going to be deleted, and he knows that because he’s refused to kill. 

The worst thing you can do in this job, he thinks, hands clutching the controls of the labor mecha he had hijacked.  He’s staring down three police chasers—angular mecha with blaring sirens and loud voices yelling for him to cease and desist.  In something with as much grace as a sinking rock, Shun’s going to have a hard time pushing his way through.

But labor mecha’s are sturdy, and this one that’s built for heavy duty construction even more so.

Kurosaki Shun is branded a terrorist.  He knows that.

He’ll do anything to save his sister.

So he pushes forward on the control sticks and presses his foot down on the pedal.

 

**11:30 AM**

There’s a terrorist on the loose.

Yuuya catches it, briefly, from the news he hears.  It’s muffled, but the security guards watching him tend to forget that he’s in there—in that little aviary that they set up and where he spends most of his time sitting and listening to birds sing.  So they turn up their radio and he hears it, muffled through the glimmering glass walls of his sanctuary.

Kurosaki Shun is the terrorist’s name.

Adept at piloting the mechas that have become almost crucial in everyday life and warfare.

That’s a familiar word.

Yuuya scratches at the breast of one of the doves, humming to himself.  He’s special, they tell him, with an untapped power that only he’s capable of.  Yuuya doesn’t believe them—he knows sooner or later there will be more like him.

So he closes his eyes and continues to ignore the world, left in his own, and waits.

There’s a terrorist on the loose, he thinks.  Wouldn’t it be wonderful if it somehow came near him?

The glass of the aviary dome shatters, and a sparking mechanical being comes falling in.

 

**11:45 AM**

Shun ends up falling out of the cock pit, hitting the ground hard and gasping.

The chasers had pinned him, and in a last ditch attempt he made the mecha jump off the edge of the second plate of Maiami city.  Labor mechas can’t fly—not like the one’s he’s used to.  He had been fully prepared to eject himself, only everything had caught and jammed, all of it one minute too late.

He wheezes, rolling over onto his stomach to lift himself despite the intense pain.

It’s a miracle he’s survived.

“Who are you?” Shun looks up to see a silhouette framed by light, birds flying away, and feathers falling.

An angel.

“No one,” Shun hisses.  “Just a nobody.”

“Then why are you here, Mr. Nobody?”

Shun wants to yell.

“Saving my sister.”

There’s the sound of people yelling, and Shun forces himself up through it all.

“What are you?”

“Me?”

“I’m…Yuuya.”

Yuuya hardly describes what the person does, but Shun will take it.  For now he needs to go—flee, before they catch him.  He’s a wanted terrorist now, his picture and name all over Maiami from the first plate to the fourth.  Catch Kurosaki Shun—make him suffer.

“Yuuya, then,” Shun tells this person, “I gotta go—“

“Wait,” and strong fingers grab Shun’s wrist.  “Take me with you?”

Shun blinks, finally _looking_ at this person properly.  Small, frail, with red eyes and a shock of red and green hair, and sun kissed skin, garbed in loose white and trailing ribbons.

“Why?”

“Because,” Yuuya tells him, “I want to see.”

So Shun, impulsively, takes Yuuya with him.

 

**12:05 PM**

This must be the terrorist, Yuuya thinks as they keep running, deeper and deeper into the aviary and away from wherever Mr. Nobody thinks is dangerous.  Nothing is really dangerous here, but then again he’s not a wanted terrorist.  Not like Mr. Nobody is.

Truthfully, Yuuya doesn’t know why he asked to come along with Mr. Nobody.

It’s something new, perhaps.  Something that breaks up the routine of his life here in this aviary, guarded by people who don’t care and served by those in too fanciful suits with a badge clipped to their breast saying where they’re from and who they are.  Too routine, too boring, and with each of their visits the worse their lies become.

He’s the only one.

No, no, Yuuya knows.  He knows there will be others just like him.

“Damn, where’s the exit here,” Mr. Nobody hisses.  “We’re surrounded and there’s no damn exit and my mecha is useless now.”

Yuuya frowns.

“I know a place,” he says, “follow me.”

“Wait, you’ll lead us right to—“

“No I won’t,” Yuuya takes him a different way, deeper into the aviary and across spiraling walkways made of metal that looked too thin, painted white, white, white.  A stairway to the skies, towards a larger structure nestled in the back.  Mr. Nobody looks hesitant to walk across the metal grating and hand clutching ornate railings tightly.

“It’s okay,” Yuuya says.  “We won’t be seen, and you won’t fall.”

Quite the opposite.

**12:23 PM**

Yuuya takes Shun across a death trap to something larger.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuya to open the door, stepping inside and motioning for Shun to follow.  It’s amazing how nobody seems to have spotted them, but from what Shun could see on that stairway to heaven this place he has fallen is vast.

How could one person be so at home here?

“What is this?” he asks Yuuya, looking around the dim room and at lights that flicker every now and then.

“A hatchery,” Yuuya tells him.  “Or so the scientists call it.”

A hatchery.

Like some freaky science fiction bullshit.  Great, just what Shun needed in the grand scheme of things.  But he’ll take anything he can to save his sister—anything.

“So what egg you have stored in here?”

“I think it’s grown up by now, if you ask me,” and the lights flicker on, Shun’s breath catching as he sees the giant mecha housed inside.  Its wings are folded, head bowed, but Shun knows its urge to fly.

He understands that need to spread wings, to soar in the sky.

“How do you know about this?” because it’s just more than a bit fishy that some person he’s met, and who’s asked to run with him, would know about this.

“I’ve been raised with it,” Yuuya says.  “Or that is, I help make it work.”

“Help make it work?”

Yuuya walks over to the mecha, patting it on its bowed head, “You should get in and see what I mean.”

Shun is hesitant, but he walks forward—step after step after step—and tries to find where the door to the cockpit would be.  The top of its head opens with a hiss, the cockpit nestled there, and Shun notices something extra located behind the seat.

“I go there,” Yuuya chirps.  “Or I’m supposed to.”

“Supposed to—whatever—“

“ _Up here, maybe_?”

Shit, they’re here—

“Get in, get in,” Shun hisses and pushes Yuuya into the cockpit, getting in after him.  He sits down in the pilot’s chair, buckling in, and finds the button to close the top.  Yuuya’s arms are wrapping around the back of the seat. 

“Should I help you?”

“No, I got this—“

Some switches are flicked, Shun finding the other mechanisms to hit to start up the mecha.  There’s the rumbling of the engine starting up, power coursing through pulsing conduits and pushing through circuitry.

“You know your way around this pretty well,” Yuuya comments.

“There’s a reason they want my ass—besides being a terrorist.”

The mecha spreads its wings, walkways breaking and walls cracking.  The HUD flickers on, showing Shun his surroundings.

“ _Wait! Who’s in there--?!_ ”

“Hold on,” Shun says and grips the controls.

 

**12:45 PM**

“The sky is nice,” Yuuya says, leaning against the back of the pilot chair and fingers thread together.

“You can’t even see it.”

“But we’re flying, right?” Yuuya sounds wistful. “I’ve always wanted to fly.”

“It’s nothing special.”

“So what is it you wanted to see?”

“Everything.”

And maybe he wanted to run away, too, so he wouldn’t see the faces of the others just like him.

 

**1:00 PM**

They land in some abandoned place, way out on the outskirts of the first plate.  Shun is still admiring the mecha he’s been giving, wondering how Yuuya could so easily hand it away.  “Why are they calling you a terrorist if you want to save your sister?” Yuuya somehow attracts birds, a flock of small sparrows around their feet.

“Because I rebelled,” Shun doesn’t feel like going any bit past that.  He’s got his own history, and he needs to break in to the facility on the third plate to save her.  With the mecha he has now, he can do it. 

“Rebelled,” Yuuya’s brows scrunch at that.  “For what?”

“I didn’t like what they were going to do—“

Shun shakes his head.

“Nevermind—I have to take you somewhere, and then I’m taking….this thing with me to the third plate.”

“It’s just you alone.”

“And it’ll be just me alone.”

More silence.

“Can I still come with you?” Yuuya, in ribbons and clasps and white fabric, asks.

“Why?”

Yuuya shrugs, “I don’t know.”

 

**5:38 PM**

Mr. Nobody has been quiet for too long, instead busying himself with trying to figure out what does what on Revolution Falcon and mumbling to himself things to add.  Yuuya could tell him everything about Recolution Falcon—it’s names and stats and specific parts needed to help it perform better.

Yuuya is one of the parts.

He also thinks that maybe he should get Mr. Nobody’s name before anything else.  Not like Mr. Nobody’s been very personable with how engrossed he is in Revolution Falcon.

One of the sparrows nearby chirps.

“Hey,” Yuuya calls out, “what is your name, Mr. Nobody?”

The man pauses in his work.

“Shun.  Kurosaki Shun.”

A pause.

 _Kurosaki Shun_.

“That’s a nice name.”

 

**9:20 PM**

The moon is already well overhead, and Shun is leaning back in the seat of the cockpit staring up at the night sky.  The stars are blotted out, white specks lost in the gleaming lights of the higher plates.  Even here, in the outskirts, it’s hard to see them.

He doesn’t know where Yuuya went.

The kid is odd, asking questions, observing, playing with birds—Shun wonders exactly what kind of life Yuuya’s led in that aviary.

But he needs to rest if he’s to start moving again.  It’s a wonder that no one has tried to find him yet, and he’s going to need a place to hide this new mecha of his if he’s going to continue to hide in the outskirts.  Surely news of him has spread by now.

“Hey,” and Shun wheezes as Yuuya suddenly plops right on top of Shun.  Wide red eyes are staring up at him, fingers clasped under a dainty chin, “What are you going to do?”

“Fight, of course.”

“Like this?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Let me help?”

Shun opens his mouth to protest.

Closes it.

“Why the hell not,” Yuuya seems a lot more in control than Shun is at this point, as much as it irks him to admit it.  Yuuya smiles at his admission, head coming to rest on Shun’s chest now.

“Thank you,” Yuuya mumbles.  “Goodnight then, Shun.”

“Wait—“

But Yuuya falls asleep, content it seems, on Shun’s chest.  Their legs are tangled and the cockpit is open, chair leaned back, and it’s the most awkward position Shun can be in.

 _But at least it’s not too cold_.

 

 


	2. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery of a traitor

Yuuya doesn’t dream—he finds himself incapable of it.  But there are times where he thinks about the things he’s heard, the things he imagines, because he’s not any less human despite what people tell him.

A happy family.

Things like that, he thinks about.  Things that aren’t what the Aviary once held, or aren’t Revolution Falcon.

“You like your new pilot, don’t you?” he asks, curled up in the pilot’s seat while he waits for Shun to come back.  He can tell, with how Revolution Falcon warms, and Yuuya leaves it at that.

“I kind of like him, too,” Yuuya admits.  “He’s interesting.”

“Yuuya!” Shun’s voice yells from below.  “I’m back.”

“Welcome back!”

Yuuya peers over the edge of the cockpit, watching as Shun places things down and moves around with some other bags.

“What are those?”

“Clothes,” Shun says.  “You can’t just be walking around in that white stuff.”

But Yuuya can, can’t he?  Either way, the clothes get shoved into his arms and urged back up into the cockpit, the door closing.

“Don’t come out until you’re done changing.”

“But I don’t see what the problem is?”

“Just change.”

And so Yuuya does, though Shun’s taste in clothing is questionable.  Everything is confining, not as loose and free as his old clothes.  But he opens the cockpit, climbing down to where Shun’s waiting for him.  Shun’s pushed a couple of old crates around an old door propped on some concrete blocks.  It’s crude, but Shun uses it anyways.

He’s working on setting up a new radio, brows furrowed.

“How did you not get caught?” Yuuya asks as he sits across from Shun.

“The people on the first plate don’t care much about the goings on above,” Shun’s answer is automatic.  “For all they care those up top can rot and fester.”

“Then why are we hiding out here?  I’m sure someone can house us.”

“But they don’t want to get tangled in the affairs of up top,” Shun grins, triumphantly, as he places the radio down.  A crackling noise greets them, before a voice comes from the speaker.  “They don’t mind giving food and giving us supplies, telling us to stick it to the man or whatever, but anything past that—“

Shun cuts off.

Yuuya gives him a curious look.

“Anything past that?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” a shake of the head.  “Listen.”

“ _In other news, it has been three days since Kurosaki Shun has last been seen in the upper plates.  Maiami is still in a state of crisis, officials looking around on the first plate and above to see if—_ “

“They’re dumbasses for not checking the outskirts,” Shun mumbles, “but that’s good enough for us.”

He’s reaching for one of the bags that now sits on the makeshift table, reaching in and pulling out several items wrapped in plastic.

“Hungry?”

“No,” and Yuuya’s honest about that.  He’s never had an urge to eat, has never really needed to.

“…suit yourself.”

Shun’s not much for sympathy, it seems, and Yuuya watches as he opens up one of the packages and starts eating.

An odd person, but then again Shun is some of the few instances of human contact Yuuya has had outside of the guards at the aviary.  There had been Gongenzaka, a guard that had been there for a while until something had happened, and—

“I’m going to wait for a little while longer,” Shun says.  “I need to gather more help.”

“More help.”

“I can’t tackle that thing on the third plate alone.”

“But you sounded really gung ho about it earlier.”

“I can do a lot, but only so much—I’m—“

But Shun falls quiet again.  One day, Yuuya thinks, Shun will tell him everything.  He’s sure that the more time they spend together, the more they’ll come to know each other.

 

**12:00 PM**

They’re spotted, somehow. 

Shun perhaps hadn’t been too careful, or someone on the first plate truly did want Shun captured.  Either way he’s frantically trying to help Yuuya back up into the cockpit, following after. The door closes with a hiss, Shun buckling in fast while the ground shakes and the cockpit with it. 

Warnings are popping up on the HUD, Shun ignoring them as he starts up the mecha.

 _Revolution Falcon_.

Yuuya had told him on their second day of knowing each other.

“Are these mechas flight capable?”

“Their ground units—that shit on their back is just to let them hover, they can’t do jack shit.”

Revolution Falcon takes flight, cutting a sharp arc in the air as it turns, guns firing.  Two of the five units sent to detain him go down, the others still firing.  “This thing got anything else besides the staples?” Shun asks.

“It has bombs.”

“Bombs.”

Shun’s not going to waste those, not when ammunition is going to be hard to come by.

“Anything else to help it close range—“

“Me.”

Shun bites back the urge to scoff, veering sharply to avoid gunfire aiming for their underbelly.

“You.”

“Yes—“

The cockpit shakes, Shun cursing and gunning down one more mecha.

“The hell you can do!?”

But there’s no answer.  Shun looks over to see what Yuuya’s doing, only he catches a glimpse of Yuuya disappearing into a mass of living wire and bright light.  New symbols appear on the displays, flashing and urging him to press another button on his far right. 

Shun’s hesitant—not sure what to do—but he’s being fired at and he has no other options if he wants to conserve what he has.

He presses it.

Something drops from the ceiling, and he pulls that without even questioning.

 ** _Bi-pedal mode activated_**.

Wait—

Shun yells as the cockpit shifts and starts moving, the sound of clicking metal surrounding him as Revolution Falcon molds itself into a humanoid figure.  A powerful cry of victory fills the air, Revolution Falcon’s engines keeping it still in the air.

“What did you do!?” Shun shouts.

_Helped!  You should say thank you._

The words echo.

“Thank you—“

Shun’s bringing Revolution Falcon down in a powerful dive, pushing forward so that one of its hands could pierce through the helm of another enemy mecha unit.  He forces the hand to clench, yanking it out along with other parts, before tossing it into the last mecha there.

It’s short work to leap in the air and slam down, talons first, into the last two mecha.  Their remains spark on the ground, oil leaking everywhere, and Revolution Falcon stands there proudly.  Shun breathes in, hands shaking, and wondering _what_ exactly is Yuuya.  The best way Shun can describe it is that Yuuya….combined with Revolution Falcon.  Did something that allowed him to come down for melee combat and still _fly_.

“What—“

 _Above us_!

Shun manages to pull back before something larger than the units he had fought slams an electric spear into the ground.  This mecha also has wings, spread and arced high, and Shun grits his teeth.

“You prepared for that?”

_I do.  Your guns are effective, as is your own spear._

It’s something located near the spine, a slot opening up and allowing Shun to pull the weapon out.  He’s staring this new mecha down, both circling each other.

The enemy mecha lunges first.

 

**12:35 PM**

Yuuya stumbles out of the cockpit, weak and wobbly.

“That did a number on you,” Shun says.  “What even are you?”

“Something that helps,” Yuuya is reaching out for Shun.  “I told you I can help.”

“I didn’t expect like this.”

“Well, I’m—“

He pauses.  What is he, really?  Yuuya’s not sure.  He just knows that he can help mechas like Revolution Falcon bring out abilities that normally a pilot wouldn’t be able to access without proper training.  He just knows that he’s special—a joke.

Shun stares at him expectantly.

“No, it’s hard to explain, more like I’m…” Yuuya trails off.  “I just help.”

Silence, always silence.

“…I won’t pry, if that’s the case.”

“Thank you.”

 

**2:30 PM**

They need to find a new hiding spot now that they’ve been discovered.  Their little tussle with the guards would for sure attract more attention than necessary and Shun just wants to be far, far away from any of the other search parties as he can possibly be.

“So where to now?” Yuuya is still looking tired, but not as bad as earlier.

“Some place we can hide this thing.”

“I know a place.”

And by a place, Yuuya takes them to some abandoned lab.  It’s creepy, but Yuuya seems okay here.

Shun’s okay with calling this place their base of operations for now.  It’s secluded, and there’s an unused hangar to place Revolution Falcon.  Shun wants to thank Yuuya, but he remembers earlier.  There’s so many things he needs to ask, so many questions.  He’s not sure what to do or where to start.

So he opts for their tried and true method of silence. 

It’s a bit unsettling.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes

It’s been about two weeks, Shun thinks, since he’s crashed in the aviary Yuuya once stayed in and since they’ve been staying together.  Shun isn’t sure what to name all of it, besides the fact that they’re companions. 

There’s a million and one ways to say it but none of them feel quite right.

But in those two weeks they’ve done nothing but non-stop fighting, keeping people away, earning favor.  Shun can’t complain much, they’re a good source of revenue to help fund their growing pocket of resistance.

They’ve gotten a mechanic, a girl named Rin, and she spends her time looking after Revolution Falcon.

“He’s a good mech,” she says, “but oh, I’d like to look at Yuuya one day, too, if you don’t mind.”

“…what for?”

“To make sure everything’s okay, obviously!”

Shun wants to say that she can do that whenever, Yuuya’s right there, but he doesn’t really say anything past that.

“Are you irritated by how long we’re taking?” Yuuya asks out of the blue, once Shun’s finished sorting out how much they have and what they need.  Funding is still hard, even with the loot they sell and the people they bring under their banner.

“Kind of,” Shun says.  He knows his sister is strong, but he still worries.

Shun doesn’t expect the hug he suddenly receives, hands coming up to rest on Yuuya’s shoulders.  There’s a fluttery feeling in his chest, but Shun pushes that away.

“What the hell, Yuuya?”

“Rin told me,” Yuuya’s voice is muffled by Shun’s chest, “that hugging someone shows how much you care.”

Shun is…touched.

He finds it a bit too easy to hug back.

 

**10:30 AM**

“They’ll come back to get me,” Yuuya tells Rin.

“They?”

“The people Shun took me from.  They told me I’m one of a kind.”

Rin’s working on his wrist, a compartment opened up and some stray wires sticking out.  She’s replacing them.  Strain from all the fighting, Yuuya thinks.

“But you sound like you don’t believe them,” her tongue is peeking out from between her lips in concentration.

“Well, I don’t,” Yuuya tells her, “because I know that—“

He finds himself choking on his words.

“—I know that there will be others.”

“Others?”

“Because I was made to bring out the hidden power of mechas they’re going to want more—more like me, more like Revolution Falcon.”

Before they had stolen Revolution Falcon from the Hatchery, another mecha had been in the works.  Gleaming red and gold, with mismatched eyes and clear panels, appropriately named PROJECT: ODD EYES.

Yuuya can only imagine what else they had planned.

 

**11:50 AM**

Shun is resting in Revolution Falcon, having come back from another unsuccessful recruitment drive.  Besides Rin, they got another pilot by the name of Isao Kachidoki.  He specializes in hand to hand combat and grappling mecha, and Shun can’t thank him enough for joining.  It would make distracting the base easier.

But two mecha pilots and a mechanic don’t exactly make a team, and Yuuya is—

Yuuya is—

The question is starting to irritate Shun’s mind again.

Yuuya is a friend, that much he can say for sure.  But past that is where it gets iffy.  There’s too many things to sort through, too many things to figure out.  He’s not the best at emoting most days, so something like this makes him irritated and antsy.

“Shun?” Yuuya’s voice.

“What is it?”

“I want to talk.”

“About?”

He sits up, waiting for Yuuya’s familiar head to pop up.

“Anything,” and Yuuya appears, crawling into the cockpit with Shun’s help.  “About what we’re going to do after we save your sister—after saving Ruri.”

“…something,” Shun shrugs.  “Maybe leave Maiami.”

But he’s not certain on where.

Yuuya is hesitant before asking the next question, “C-can I come?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you,” Shun doesn’t quite understand why Yuuya looks so relieved.

 

**12:04**

Yuuya doesn’t want to leave.

He doesn’t want to leave Shun’s side.

He doesn’t want to face the truth of seeing others like him.

He’s scared.

 

**1:45 PM**

“Eat up,” Kachidoki is terse, as always, when he lays the food out, but then again Shun can’t fault him if he’s agitated.  Their living situation is…odd.  Some beat up place on the outskirts of the first plate, Revolution Falcon hidden somewhere along with Kachidoki’s mecha, a beat up RV that Rin herself had fixed up, a motorbike for Shun—

“Thanks,” and Shun starts eating.  The radio he had bought a while back sits in the middle, some station on and playing music.

“We should get two more people,” Rin suggest.

“Yeah.”

Shun looks around.

“Where’s Yuuya?”

 

**2:15 PM**

Yuuya tries not to panic.

He tries to keep himself composed, and wonders if that maybe this strong attachment to Shun is what the Aviary is protecting him from.

I don’t want to go back, he thinks.  I never want to go back.

“Yuuya?” Shun’s voice is familiar. 

“Yes?”

“You okay?”

“I am, totally!” Yuuya forces false cheer into his voice.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”  Shun’s giving him an irritated look, however.

“Yuuya—“

“I don’t want to see what they’ve made, Shun.”

He blurts it out quickly, cutting off whatever Shun’s about to say.  Shun goes quiet, and Yuuya’s nervous.  He never really knows how Shun is going to react, even with how long they’ve stayed together.  Yuuya expects to be yelled at, or for Shun to walk away.

“’s that all?”

“…maybe.”

Footsteps, and then Shun’s arm is slinging around his shoulder to pull him in close for a lopsided one armed hug.  The closest thing to affection Shun has shown him. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Shun says.  “You’re you.”

Yuuya’s face feels warm.

 

**7:10 PM**

“We should go back to that Aviary,” Shun says over dinner.  Everyone gives him a weird look, but Yuuya’s—

“No, no, you said I could stay—“

Panic, sadness, betrayal, all paint Yuuya’s voice a wicked shade that makes Shun cringe.

“I did, but you told me there’s another mecha in development there, right?”

Yuuya nods, slow and hesitant. 

“But why—“

“It can help us.”

Shun feels like it can, and if they can get a pilot for Odd Eyes that can work well with Yuuya, then Shun can safely perform aerial strikes when they need it.  Yuuya still doesn’t look thrilled, and even Rin and Kachidoki are looking skeptical.

“Will it work?” Rin asks.

“It will.”

Shun’s not sure.

 

**10:28 PM**

Yuuya finds Shun resting in Revolution Falcon, as always.  There’s no words said, he just collapses into Shun’s arms.  Their legs tangle together, his ear is pressed against Shun’s chest, and he can hear the steady _thump thump thump_ of Shun’s beating heart.

“I won’t let them take you.”

“Thank you.”


	4. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irony

In the end, going to the Aviary may have been bad.  Shun doesn’t even expect Yuuya and Odd Eyes to have resonated so strongly, enough that the mecha absorbed Yuuya itself.  Shun had watched in reluctant fascination as the draconic mecha bloomed into a bipedal figure, claws gleaming.

In the end, he’s figured out why Yuuya’s special.  Why there will be more of Yuuya’s kind and more mecha similar to Odd Eyes.

Self-efficient, able to pilot themselves with only the help of others like Yuuya.

Revolution Falcon had only been a stepping stone, and Shun wonders how he’s going to fight Odd Eyes.

Can he fight Odd Eyes?

Shun doesn’t get the chance to make up his mind, Odd Eyes lunging for him with the intent of knocking him down.  Revolution Falcon flies out of the way, claw tips scoring metal.  Shun doesn’t like this, he doesn’t want this, not after he’s made promise after promise after promise.

_I won’t let them take you back_.

Again, again.

He’s a liar.

A liar.

Odd Eyes is watching him, waiting, and its gleaming bi-colored optics makes Shun shiver.  In a way, he thinks, that’s Yuuya.  Odd Eyes is Yuuya.

And here they fight in the Aviary.

The place they first met, where Yuuya took him up the Stairway to Heaven and showed him everything—handed Shun the sky itself.

He—

Shun opens the cockpit, unbuckling and standing up.  Revolution Falcon stays still, and Odd Eyes still watches.

He jumps.


End file.
